the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Life of Animals 2
|producer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor= |studio= |distributor=Sony Pictures Releasing |release=March 29, 2019 |time=109 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$100 million |gross=$214.1 million |preceded=''The Animals in the Attic'' |followed=''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' }} The Secret Life of Animals 2 is a 2019 animated adventure comedy film distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film was directed by Mike Mitchell and Steve Martino. The film was released by Columbia Pictures and produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Lord Miller Productions, Pascal Pictures, Rideback Productions and Vertigo Entertainment The film stars Ryan Potter, Seth MacFarlane, Matthew McConaughey, Gina Rodriguez, Michael J. Fox, Zendaya, Keegan-Michael Key, Channing Tatum, Bill Hader and Genesis Rodriguez. The film focuses on Ferdo the bunny rabbit who goes to San Francisco for his new home. betweening the United States. It is the second installment in ''The Secret Life of Animals'' franchise, following the release of The Secret Life of Animals. Animation and visual effects was provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks (replacing Animal Logic), who has provided the animation for all the films in the franchise, with Tom McGrath serving as animation director. The Secret Life of Animals 2 was theatrically released in the United States on September 28, 2018 by Sony Pictures Releasing. It received positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, animation, soundtrack, and voice acting, although some said it was not as "fresh" as the first film. It received a moderately positive reception from critics and grossed over $214 million worldwide. Plot Five years after the first film, Ferdo has a new look at its properties and was founded upon the United States and its label. Ferdo was suprised they he, his parents and his friends were now going to San Francisco for his new home. Ferdo thinks Natalie has a new babysitter name Alexandra, a sarcastic woman. Ferdo look confused and was afraid of that guy. He decided to stay away from her. One day later, he knew when they were animals, but manages to befriend a crazy parakeet named Jamie who wants to be his coach in the town despite his lack of interest, three penguins named James, Kate and Mercy who frequently invade San Francisco to steal food and used to have another brother named Stuart, but they claim he is dead, and three birds (Nanny, Gary and Joshua) who like dancing and tease Ferdo. More coming soon! Cast * Ryan Potter as Ferdo, a clumsy bunny rabbit. * Seth MacFarlane as Robert, a male journalist dog. * Matthew McConaughey as Gabriel, a male cat. * Gina Rodriguez as Kim, a female parakeet. * Michael J. Fox as Ralph, a male parrot. * Zendaya as Addison, a female bird. * Keegan-Michael Key as David, a male yeti. * Channing Tatum as Rico, a clumsy dog. * Bill Hader as Henry, a male bunny rabbit. * Genesis Rodriguez as Gina, a clumsy duck. * Harrison Ford as Ricky, a sarcastic man who had been a leader of the town. * Alan Tudyk as Harry, Ferdo's friend. * Alan Silvestri as Peter, Ferdo's father. * Cameron Diaz as Natalie, Ferdo's mother. * John C. Reilly as Nicklas, a male journalist parrot. * Kate McKinnon as Jamie, a crazy parakeet. * Elizabeth Banks as Alexandra, a sarcastic woman. * Athena Karkanis as Ariel, a female human. * Ben Stiller as James, a penguin who is Kate and Mercy's brother. * Jamie Chung as Kate, a penguin, James and Mercy's sister. * Daveed Diggs as Mercy, a penguin, James and Kate's brother. * Simon Pegg as Gary * Tom Kenny as Joshua * Amy Poehler as Nanny Production On December 4, 2014, Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation announced a sequel to the 2014 animated film The Secret Life of Animals with Mike Mitchell, Steve Martino and Carlos Saldanha returning. Robert Rodriguez, Dan Lin, Janet Healy, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Roy Lee, Jinko Gotoh, Avi Arad, Amy Pascal would produce the film. In December 2017, it was announced that Movie Land Animation Studios will release the film under their banner, but has dropped out of the project beforehand and has not co-produced the first film. Casting On October 3, 2015, it was announced that Matthew K. Miller would not be reprising his role as Ferdo after being accused of and later admitting to sexual misconduct with five women. In April 2018, it was announced that Ryan Potter will replace Miller as Ferdo, before making the holiday short film, The Bunnies in a Christmas Caper, while Seth MacFarlane, Matthew McConaughey, Gina Rodriguez, Michael J. Fox, Zendaya, Keegan-Michael Key, Channing Tatum, Bill Hader and Genesis Rodriguez will reprise their roles. Additional casting includes Harrison Ford, John C. Reilly, Elizabeth Banks and Athena Karkanis. Animation On June 10, 2016, it was announced that Animal Logic would not be reprising the film's animation production and visual effects after the project was canceled in May 4, 2016. In February 7, 2018, it was announced that Sony Pictures Imageworks will replace Animal Logic while Autodesk Maya will making the animation software, so the film's animation production will be created by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Music The score was composed by John Powell and Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the first film's score. Release The film title was theatrically released on March 29, 2019 in RealD 3D. The studio spent around $40 million on promotions and advertisements for the film. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on October 5, 2018 and was shown before Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, The Grinch and Ralph Breaks the Internet * The first trailer was released on December 7, 2018 and was shown before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Mary Poppins Returns and Bumblebee. * The final trailer was released on February 17, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Captain Marvel and Wonder Park Home media On May 5, 2019, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will release the Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD for the film. The three releases will be available for purchase on June 25, 2019. Reception As of April 4, 2019, The Secret Life of Animals 2 was grossed over $214 million worldwide against the $100 million budget in the United States. In the United States, Canada and China, The Secret Life of Animals 2 was released on the same day as Dumbo, The Beach Bum and Unplanned, and is projected to gross $12–14 million from 3,600 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $2.5 million on its first day, including $300,000 from Thursday night previews. Critical response The film holds an approval rating of 89% based on 74 reviews, and an average rating of 5.95/10 on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Metacritic assigned the film a weighted average score of 88 out of 100, based on 67 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it 4 out of 5 stars and a 70% "definite recommend". References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films directed by Mike Mitchell Category:Films directed by Steve Martino Category:Films scored by John Powell Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Animated sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:American films about animals Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Visual Effects Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Editing Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Sound Mixing Academy Award Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Skywalker Sound